The plans and activities of the Research Translation Core (RTC) of the Iowa superfund basic[unreadable] research program (isbrp) are designed with four aims in mind. The first is to formally transfer[unreadable] technology to commercial entities able to develop and deliver products or services to the public[unreadable] (Aim 1); second, to contribute to the development of sound public policies and practices (Aim 2);[unreadable] third, to contribute to the research base in isbrp investigator disciplines (Aim 3); and fourth, to[unreadable] contribute to a broader public understanding of problems and solutions regarding environmental[unreadable] hazards and their remediation (Aim 4). Significant preliminary contacts and meetings have laid the[unreadable] groundwork for these plans, and designated liaisons (isbrp faculty, staff) will be responsible for[unreadable] sustaining or developing further relationships with identified partners. Technology transfer activities[unreadable] of the Synthesis Core, the Analytical Core, and Projects #4 and #6 will be supported by RTC staff[unreadable] and assisted by the University of Iowa Research Foundation (UIRF). Technology transfer activities[unreadable] will involve the academic research community and industry, and receive guidance from the RTC[unreadable] External Advisory Committee. A comprehensive communications plan will reflect and guide overall[unreadable] decision making on how, when and to whom research findings will be disseminated and information[unreadable] distributed. This core will work in close coordination with the Community Outreach Core (COC),[unreadable] especially on the COC plans to support implementation of Research Project #6. RTC personnel[unreadable] have exceptionally broad experience in research translation and community organization; their[unreadable] many years of combined experience provide the knowledge, skills, and contacts to achieve core[unreadable] aims.